The Crew
Overview The Crew is slightly distinct from The Party. The party is typically the player character, Highball and one other (two others if the teamwork is high enough) this is the group that the players can control directly. The party is the group that explores and engages in combat. The Crew, conversely are largely QM controlled and will not go on away missions. Their responsibility is chiefly to maintain the Silver Lining and the potion brewing side of the business. Look after them and they will look after you. Nat Surrey A driven, if slightly irritable ork, who seems to be in her early 70s. She seems to be happiest when she has new potions to brew and coffee in her veins. She is apparently not particularly concerned with where her ingredients come from so long as she gets to keep on creating potions and drawing a measure of profit from it. Her first, and perhaps only love is chemistry. Mechanically, she can be told what potions to make for the company and for the players use, and will have a saleable shipment every so many days depending on how difficult the potions are to make. She can also occasionally be asked for spare potions. The only thing besides coffee and ingredients she has expressed any desire for is someone who knows anything at all about harvesting and survival. Hank Jones An easy going elderly human. Perhaps 60 something. Naive or wilfully ignorant to the misdeeds of the company under Alan Chesapeake's management. Cares about cooking. Cares about his beard. Seems to spend his down time cannonballing singpore slings. It is unknown what he really wants for the future. Xhuge Lumsden Owner and helmsman of the Silver Lining. Receives a monthly fee (currently paid up for two months) for people to use her ship. Lumsden is a tall, muscular ork in her early 40s. She was previously an adventurer (Soldier Class) but quit after she got her entire party killed after insisting they do one last big job. As there was no one else to distribute the loot with, she spent it all on a Cloud Ferry class airship and began hiring out generally for prisoner or livestock transport. Once she made enough money she hired Gary Gilcrest as a janitor and maintenance worker. Sometime a year ago her ship was hired by Alan Chesapeake who then also hired Surrey, Jones and three thugs to run his potion business. Lumsden apparently did not realise quite the extent of how horrible Chesapeakes potion business was, but did wonder. She seems happier to know that Joey Donuts is now her employer. Lumsden has apparently spoken to very few other people on board, even Gilcrest, who she has known the longest and wants to get to know people better but doesn't know how to broach it. She has mentioned that she finds the Elven lands cold but also refuses to put on the sweater she always has tied around her waist. According to Surrey, Lumsden spends her free time on the roof of the ship sipping liquor. She does not seem to be a problem drinker, however. Gareth Gilcrest Formerly a human, Gilcrest used to recreationally drink transmogrification potions to turn himself into a locust. One day, he got stuck part way (a common risk) and had to quit his job as a printing press operator and take a custodial job on the unregistered airship owned by Lumsden. Gilcrest is cynical and fatalistic. He knew exactly what Alan Chesapeake was up to (as the person who cleaned the bleeding rooms and disposed of the bodies) but also didn't see what his other options were. He seems to be genuinely fond of his new boss, Joey Donuts - calling him boss, offering him advice and drawing him maps when needed. He seems to have a large appetite in spite of always being seen smoking. He is apparently incredible at his job, managing to clean 3 very messy prison cells in a few hours and managing to clean and dry a set of clothes in the time it take someone to have a shower. He has expressed no real regret at being half locust and seems basically to be one of the happier people on board even if, by his own admission he used to occasionally be suicidal and despondent. 2.png|Hank Jones (left) and Nat Surrey (right) 3.png|Xhuge Lumsden 013.png|Surrey without coffee 073.png|Surrey with coffee 055.png|Jones (bottom right) slamming fancy cocktails 072.png|Lumsden in her natural habitat friendgary.png|Gary is quick to have a new boss. He likes it Category:Characters Category:Crew Category:Humans Category:Orcs Category:Elves Category:Transmogrified Category:Guys Category:Gals